How to add a paper mini to the index
If you wish to add a mini to the index, you must first be a registered Fandom member and logged into your account. These are the steps you'll need to follow to add a page to the Paper Mini Index with the correct formatting. # Open Paper mini index templatePaper mini index templatein a new window. # Click on the edit button. # In the editor, click on the options button - it's the one with 3 horizontal lines stacked on top of each other, and a little triangle pointing downwards, just to the left of the "Cancel" button. Select "Source Editor", and then select all and copy that, and then hit the cancel button on the Source Editor and then cancel the editing of this page. # Click the "New Page" button. It's the first button on the top right hand side of the green header bar. It will ask for a tile for your new page. Follow this convention when naming the new page: mini (,) # That will bring up an editor for the new page. Click on the options button,and select "Source Editor again. Paste the previously copied source code into the source editor and then hit "Apply Changes". # Proceed through the template text replacing all text enclosed in chevrons, ie < >. In the case of publisher names and things like that, you can use the link tool to link to their articles on the wiki. # Click on the info box and click on the button that appears with the words "Infobox Paper Mini". # In the field marked "Image one", click the button at the end of the line to upload a photo of the mini. When it is uploaded, select the license for the image you're using. Typically, you'd choose "I created this image myself", unless you got the image from elsewhere, in which case choose the appropriate option. # Proceed through the other fields, following the instructions in each field. Clear the Title1 and Caption1 fields so that they are blank. Click "Apply changes". # Click on the options button again, and choose "Categories". Under the "Categories" section, you'll see a field that says "Add a category". Use that to add categories to help people find your entry. If a category already exist, it will appear in a pop-up suggestions menu for you to select.Categories you should include are: The genre (eg. "Fantasy minis"), the publisher (eg. "Kev's Lounge minis), the scale, (eg. "28mm minis"), the race/species of the mini (eg. "Elf minis"), the gender (eg. "Female minis"), and the character class (eg. "Fighter minis"). You can also add other categories that might help folks find your page. # Once that is done go through the page and clean up all the instruction text, and check for any typos, and then click "Save page". A dialog box will appear asking you what you edited... Type in "Created new entry" or something more detailed if you wish, and then click "Save page". Your new paper mini page has now been added to the archive! If you are adding multiple pages from the same publisher, you may find it easier to copy the source from one of their existing paper mini entries rather than using the template, as that will reduce the amount of info that you need to fill in, but if you choose to do that, make sure that you don't skip over anything. This wiki is moderated, and other users may go in and fix any mistakes you've made in the formatting or the content. If your entry is irrelevant to this wiki, it may be removed, at the discretion of the moderators. Category:How To Category:Contributor guidelines